For the Father
by acekemp
Summary: What if the Deputy was captured instead of the others? What if they had a past Joseph could exploit? And what if, Hope County found a new disciple of Eden's Gate, someone who was far more dangerous than they expected? This is that story.


Chapter 1 - Attempted Arrest

Sophie Ashworth was very nervous. Although she had joined the Hope County Sheriff's Department almost a week ago now, she still felt nervous putting on the uniform, for a reason she couldn't quite place. She touched her necklace, a small gold crucifix, to try and calm her own nerves. It wasn't as if it was an unenjoyable job- Sheriff Whitehorse was stern, but fair. The only real thing she would change was her partner, but Pratt was an OK guy after he'd settled into the shift.

Sophie trotted through the kitchen, the sky outside still dark as she left her little house in Fall's End, something that she had bought simply to get away from it all, especially from her family. She hadn't even told them her address since she moved here, and that was just fine with her. It was safe to say that she was not on the best of terms with any of her family members. As she got into her car, her radio started going off.

"Rook, come down to the jail as soon as you can, over." Sophie recognised the voice of the Sheriff.

"On my way sir, over and out." She started her engine up and drove as quickly as she dared over to the county jail. As she crossed the bridge over the Henbane river, Sophie glanced out of the window, thinking about when she first arrived and simply sat at the bank of the river for over an hour, loving the peacefulness that came with it. She pushed the thoughts of calmness and the slight nostalgia that came with it aside as she drove up to the gates of the county jail. And as she moved towards it, with the sun starting to peak its head up over the mountains, she found herself wondering what had been so important that the Sheriff called her in when he knew she was coming in anyway. Whatever it was, she was sure that something either strange or weird was going on. And she wanted to know what.

As she walked in Sophie was happy she hadn't yet got her cup of coffee, as almost immediately she was bumped into, knocking her over.

"Oh my, I'm sorry rook." She looked up and saw Nancy leaning over her. She was the first person that Sophie had met when she had joined, and had been very nice in showing her about the place. She reached for Nancy's hand, and pulled herself up with some help from the dispatch officer.

"It's alright Nancy, no harm done. What's all the trouble over at the moment?" Nancy looked around.

"Well, I've heard someone is on their way to arrest that Joseph Seed at Eden's Gate." Sophie was intrigued by this. She didn't think anyone was ever going to do anything about the Project that had slowly been buying up most of the land in Hope County. She knew of course that it was quite a religious group, and she wasn't at all impressed when a massive statue of Joseph himself had been put up. But she was happy to live and let live. They weren't bothering her, she wasn't going to bother them. Well, that and Sheriff Whitehorse had warned her off it.

"Really? I didn't think anybody could do anything against the Peggies?"

"From what I've heard, it's some US Marshal. Anyway, the Sheriff is waiting for you in his office. Pratt and Hudson are in there as well."

"Thanks Nancy. Want to get a coffee later?" Sophie asked as Nancy started off.

"Sure, if you can spare the time." She called back, before disappearing around the corner.

Sophie entered the Sheriff's office and was instantly hit by the silence that was in the room. She had thought there would have been more talking given the call that the Sheriff had made to her earlier.

"Ah rook, finally. We've been waiting." Whitehorse mentioned.

"Sorry, just catching up with Nancy."

"Well, turning our attention back on the upcoming arrest. The Marshal is coming tonight."

"Are we really going to try and arrest Joseph Seed? The man is surrounded by those crazies of his." Pratt said as Sophie took a seat next to him.

"Well, I said I'm against it, but he seems determined to see it done properly."

"Are you telling me that we're going to take on what is essentially an army? By ourselves?" Hudson almost shouted, and Sophie couldn't help but agree with her.

"They have enough guns to take this entire county if they wanted to." She chimed in.

"If they wanted to take the county to stop their precious collapse, they would've done it by now. As long as we keep it calm, I think we'll be just fine."

"When have you ever seen a cult that liked seeing their leader arrested sir?" Sophie mentioned, and Hudson and Pratt nodded at her point.

"They are going to fight back." Hudson agreed.

"Well, obviously if things go bad. But I think we can agree we don't want it to degenerate into violence. So when we go, keep guns holstered, ok?" They all nodded their heads. "Well, that's all until later today. Get a move on."

* * *

A few hours later saw Sophie washing out the beer that had gotten into her ponytail, staining her blonde hair light brown.

"Oh come on Soph, I said I made a mistake." Pratt said from outside the restroom door.

"Oh, so now you think putting Drubman Jr in the back of the car with a beer is a mistake?" She shouted back, annoyed that he had even been allowed in the car.

"It was funny at the time though." Sophie slammed open the door at this, just as Nancy walked by holding two cups of coffee.

"Run, before I hit you Pratt." Sophie said, glaring at him intensely. Pratt threw his hands up in mock surrender before walking off. Nancy shook her head as she handed over one of the coffee cups.

"So, did you hear the Marshal arrived?" Nancy began.

"No, I thought he wasn't supposed to arrive until tonight."

"He arrived early, he and the sheriff are going over things now. Are you really going to arrest Seed?"

"Going to try to of course. Don't even know why they want him yet." Sophie looked at Nancy. "You alright? You look nervous."

"Well, what if it goes wrong? You don't know how they'll react."

"I'm aware, but I think we'll be ok. We just need to keep our heads on straight, and we will sort this out without too much drama." Sophie smiled, not seeing the rueful look on Nancy's face as she turned away.

* * *

The helicopter rose in the night skies of Hope County as the Hope County Sheriff's Department chosen few headed inexorably towards the compound of Eden's Gate, with their special guest, a US Marshal in tow with them. And as they passed the massive statue of Joseph Seed, Sophie shook her head.

"Damn crazies, building that ridiculous statue. We're officially in Peggie country." Hudson mentioned.

"Why do you call them Peggies?" The marshal asked,

"Project at Eden's Gate, PEG, Peggies. It's what the locals call them." Whitehorse responded.

"I'm not totally sure we should do this sir." Sophie said. The closer they got, the more nervous she became. She hadn't taken her hand off her holstered pistol since they had taken off.

"Don't worry rook. It's gonna go quick and smooth. It'll be even better if the Marshal changes his mind." As Whitehorse finished, the Marshal looked at him incredulously,

"Are you suggesting that I ignore a federal warrant sheriff?"

"Not at all. Just saying that sometimes, it's better to just walk away." After that, the Marshal looked irritated, and Sophie wasn't particularly confident about what was going to happen.

"Or maybe sometimes it's better for there to be a few more of us." Sophie said to herself, forgetting she had a mic on in the helicopter. Hudson looked at the sheriff.

"I agree, we'll need more to deal with this safely."

"Calm down. We'll be fine. Pratt, get Nancy on the horn." Whitehorse said, trying to give himself a stoic face. A few seconds later, Nancy's voice came over.

"Are you really doing this sheriff?" She asked as the helicopter began to land.

"The marshal wants it done. If you don't hear from us in fifteen, call in everyone, call in the damn national guard."

"Understood sheriff. Good luck." The mic cut out as the helicopter landed.

"Alright, let's get moving. Pratt, you stay here. Rook, you're with me, Hudson, and the Marshal. And let's keep our guns holstered alright? Let's keep it calm."

* * *

The group of four started moving towards what looked like a small church, but Sophie's main concern was the growing crowd of people around them. Whitehorse was close by, and seemingly picked up on her nerves as they moved.

"Relax rook. Keep calm and stay moving. Don't let them get to you." Sophie nodded, and her hand, which was slowly moving towards her pistol, started moving back into a more relaxed position. As they approached the door, she was certain that she could hear the words to Amazing Grace float from the church.

"Alright, let's just take him and go." The marshal said, pulling his gun.

"Put that away, we're going to talk rather than fight thank you." Whitehorse said. "Hudson, stay here and guard our backs." And with that, he pushed open the door to the church. Rows of people were standing, though the singing continued for a while.

"Joseph Seed!" The marshal announced loudly, and the singing died away slowly as they advanced. "I have a warrant for your arrest." The group tentatively moved up the aisle of the church as the congregation turned to look at them pew by pew. Finally, they came upon the sight of Joseph Seed himself. Or rather, the back of Joseph seed. And as he started going on about whatever drivel he believed in, she tuned out as she realised three people hidden, in the corners of the room. A girl in a white dress stood out to her the most, but she soon became aware of the Peggies beginning to file out of the small chapel. She then became aware of Joseph Seed staring right at her.

"You've not listened, but soon you will. The Collapse will come, and only I can save you child. Please, take yourself, and go. It's better for you to walk away." At this, Joseph and Sophie looked directly into each other's eyes, and she couldn't shake the feeling that he was saying something more than would be immediately understood. She finally realised what that feeling was this morning. It was this, this moment.

"Enough of this, arrest him rookie!" Her thoughts were broken by the marshal's instructions. And she was surprised when Seed held out his hands to her.

"God won't let you take me." He told her, and she could hear his self-assuredness. It caused her to falter as she approached him, and she saw the three figures from the corners of the church move into the light. His eyes focused to her neck, where she knew her crucifix was down behind her uniform, before moving back up to her eyes. And hesitantly, she handcuffed the confident Joseph Seed.


End file.
